


Recompleted

by minervamouze



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, NSFW, This is saved in google docs as the fingerblasting fic, prematurely nut into my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervamouze/pseuds/minervamouze
Summary: Lea’s first time as a human? You’re both crying and so am I.





	Recompleted

The apartment was completely quiet. The photos that hung on the walls didn’t dare shudder and the plants near your windows seemed to have stop growing completely for this moment of serenity. The only noise that could be heard in the entire home was the soft bubbling of your fish tank, showing that something still lived there. The moonlight that shone throughout Radiant Garden had made its way through your blinds, casting shadows on the ground. All was quiet and still. You could almost forget anyone lived there at all.

Breaking the silence, two very heavy sets of footsteps could be heard clunking their way towards the door. A jingle of keys and a thrill of adrenaline fueled laughter were muffled through the metal door. It almost sounded like a struggle were being had outside from all the scuffling. Finally, the lock switched to an open position and the knob turned. In flooded two bodies that could barely be distinguished from the other.

The door slammed against your wall as you were pressed directly beside it, fiery lips attacking your own in a way that made it clear that he _needed_ you as close as possible to his being. You freed your foot from between your boyfriend’s leg and managed to kick the door shut, closing it with a loud slam. Your attention firmly returned to the male in front of you, almost pathetically clawing at his shirt, desperate to have contact with every part of him. The redhead placed open mouthed kisses, hot and wet, all down your neck before arriving at your collarbone. Your hands needily gripped his long hair, soft gasps filling the air as he nibbled and sucked at the sensitive skin.

Axel, no, _Lea,_ was someone you thought you’d lost forever. You’d only met the bratty fool when he was a nobody, clunking around in a surprisingly well fitting leather coat and doing fire tricks for anyone who would watch. He hung out around Radiant Garden pretty heavily, and he caught your attention quickly- no matter how much he tried to tell you he was trying to blend in. No one could blend in in that ridiculous get up in the middle of summer. One day you plopped down next to him while he stared at seemingly nothing, offered him an ice cream, and sat with him awhile just shooting the shit, laughing about stupid things and making jokes that made no sense.

It took about two weeks for him to start hitting on you. It took you off guard and you started laughing when it first happened. It was just so out of left field, what the fuck? You responded something lewd, thinking he was just joking with you. He wasn’t, you discovered exceedingly fast. It was about an hour later that you started hooking up. If you had thought he was hot in the cloak, it was nothing compared to how breathtaking he was underneath it. It was hot and heavy at first. You would meet up a few times a week for some stress relief and the initial excitement of exploring each others bodies for the first time was intense. After a few weeks, when you could keep your hands off each other again and started going in public again, that’s when you started to fall for the goofball.

Even just being in Axel’s presence made you smile, now. When he started cracking jokes in bed, doing stupid imitations, or just making stupid noises while going in on you, you started to fall in love. It wasn’t every person you met that could make you laugh during an orgasm. Once, you let it slip in the glow of white heat that you loved him. You could tell immediately that he was thrown off. He couldn’t get back into his rhythm and tried to distract you by slamming his lips into yours, refusing to let them go for more than a few seconds.

You weren’t stupid, you knew nobody’s didn’t have hearts and he couldn’t ‘love’ you back- you weren’t expecting that. Luckily, it didn’t throw him off for long and you were out for ice cream again in a half hour, clean as a whistle and laughing about nothing again. You also weren’t expecting Axel to just...completely go missing either. He just stopped showing up after six months of meeting regularly. You waited for him...day after day. It’s not like you had any way to contact him. Maybe he had gotten sick of you hanging around him. He couldn’t feel anything, right? Maybe he got bored. Your ice cream and the one you bought for him melted in your hand that day. After a week of waiting, you stopped buying one for him. After two weeks you stopped waiting completely.

Two months passed and you’d almost lost the ache in your heart and feeling of emptiness when you thought about what used to be. You were walking home from work one night when you saw a sudden flash of red swerve in front of you. Seconds later you were knocked off your feet, air flying from your lungs as the grocery bag full of produce fell directly onto the ground. You were enveloped in something warm, soft, and familiar.

“Axel?” you asked, afraid to admit to yourself that he might be back.

“(Y/n), it’s me, I swear it’s me,” Axel replied, burying his head in your shoulder. Tears came to your eyes, your hands clinging to the back of his shirt as you gripped onto him like you’d never let go again. Fast forward a week and a lot of explanations later, you were still pressed to the wall. Axel was Lea-something a little hard for you to get used to-and he was running his hands under your shirt.

“Lea, I just cleaned, please don’t-“ you broke your sentence to gasp sharply as he suckled a new spot onto your neck, “-don’t make a mess out here,” you begged, eyes shut tight, head tilted back against the wall.

“I’ll help you clean,” he mumbled against your skin, causing you to shiver while he broke away to rip your shirt off and throw it to the ground.

“You’re gonna do it yourself!” You challenge, ripping his head back to yours, stepping forward and away from the wall, shoving his sleeveless jacket down his shoulders and stepping over it as you headed for your bedroom. A trail of clothes was just annoying enough to clean up, with all the bending over, that you were willing to argue about it.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. God, you’re so fucking beautiful, babe.” Lea couldn’t keep his hands off you. It was with much effort and self restraint that you finally got to your bedroom door and flung it open, shoving the redhead onto the bed. You smirked at the sight of him spread out and expecting, his lips swollen and parted, his hands waiting for you, before you straddled him, dipping down and kissing along his jawline as your fingers did their best to unbutton his flannel tank top. Lea’s hands roamed over your body, his lips giving half thought compliments. He just couldn’t contain himself from admiring every single fucking part of you. Finally, you reached the last button.

“You better thank God I didn’t rip those last few off. Why do you have so many layers?” You complained wordlessly, tugging at his grey v-neck top, the final layer between you and his bare skin.

“How else am I supposed to fend off all the people who gawk at me? With a baseball bat?” You snorted, reaching down to roll your leggings off, sliding off him long enough to remove the offending articles and throw it to the ground. Lea took the chance to sit up and remove his shirt before you hopped back on top of him, running your hands over his exposed chest.

“I’m the one with the baseball bat around here,” you stated, placing your head in the crook of his neck as your fingers deftly explored every inch you could reach. His skin, usually so warm, was colder to the touch now. But he was so smooth, not as hard as marble, but just right. Lea looked down over your back at his fingers moving quickly to remove your bra. Once you felt it release the tension, you allowed him to slide the object down your arms until it joined the rest of your-very neat-clothes pile. You both sat up for a moment at a little closer than arm's length, chests heaving, mouths parted as you just took in the others beauty. Honestly? Lea was the most beautiful person you’d ever seen in your life. His mind was on the same path, but he broke away first, dipping his head down, hand on the small of your back for support, until you could feel the heat of his breath against the sensitive skin of your breast. Your hands fought to find purchase on any part of him you could reach as Axel pressed warm open kisses to the surface. “Babe, holy shit,” you breathed, relishing the moment his mouth finally made contact with your nipple, your head tilting back as a low moan escaped your throat.

Your nails dug in deeper as Lea worked you over, his tongue just as talented as ever. You couldn’t help but press your hips lower onto his, rubbing yourself over the bump forming under his pants. “Please, A-Lea, I need it,” you whimper, grinding yourself down against him again.

“Say it again,” he demanded, his voice low against your skin. You were covered in goosebumps immediately.

“Please, I need it so bad,” you repeated, reaching down and unbuckling his pants. With a slight feral growl, the situation was flipped, Lea on top, his pants shoved down and eventually kicked off into his-very messy-clothes pile. This was the first time you’d been intimate with him since he was recompleted, actually. Without his touch for so long, you were almost nervous and anxious for what was to come next. You reached down between the pair of you, fingers expertly sliding underneath the waistband of his briefs, fingers wrapping around his cock. You smiled to yourself watching Lea’s eyes close, mouth falling open.

“Holy…” You began to stroke him, sliding up and down his shaft slowly, but quickly adding speed, freeing him from his briefs entirely as he became fully erect. You kissed and sucked his neck while you worked him, enjoying feeling him shiver beneath his touch. “(Y-y/n), wait- sl-“ you sped up, eager to bring him pleasure. “FUCK!” Lea’s head fell down, his hips bucking into your hand as you felt warmth spread across the wrist of your hand and fall onto your thighs. Your eyes widened as your movements stopped completely for a moment, before picking up again, helping Lea finish his orgasm out. His body shook for a moment, his mouth open completely, eyes clenched shut tight. That was...unexpected, to say the least. It’s not like Axel could last for hours on end, but he usually got to, you know, fuck you for a couple seconds normally. Lea’s head didn’t lift as his cock stopped surging in your hand. You released him, pulling your unsoiled hand to his face, resting it against his cheek.

“Hey, that’s okay! That happens!” You try to reassure. You can’t even imagine what he must be going through right now. Honestly, even you were a little embarrassed. Lea finally lifted his head, looking at your face but avoiding eye contact.

“(Y/n)...I don’t know what happened...I-...I’m so…”

“It’s okay, baby, it’s been so long, it happens! It’s okay!” You pull his chin to yours, placing soft kisses against his dumbstruck lips. “Was it good?” you ask, feeling the weight of his cum on your hand more each second.

“It was…that was my first time...with someone...as a human…” Oh. Oh. _Oh._ Well, no wonder it happened so fast. You pulled your dirty hand to your mouth, licking some of his release off it languidly.

“Well, you still taste as good as ever.” You lick the rest off while he watches before leaning up, kissing him open mouthed so he can taste himself, too. A few moments later, Lea pulls off you, a line of saliva connecting the both of you. You move your hand through it, disconnecting it before it gets gross. “You wanna shower fir-“ His lips are against yours again, his fingers quickly finding themselves pressed against your panties, fitting themselves between the folds as they rubbed up and down. You erupted into an unexpected moan, your back arching into his touch. “What the fuck?” You gasp out, pulling away from Lea’s mouth, but his touch unrelenting.

“You don’t think I’m not gonna make you feel good too, do you? Come on, babe, cut me a break.” He stops long enough to grip the top of your panties and yank downwards almost angrily, the fabric not standing a chance and coming off your legs easily. And then his skin made direct contact with you. You gripped the sheets, head pushing back into your mattress. His fingers slowly, ever so slowly, traced up and down, spreading your wetness. “You like it?”

“Axel, I swear to fucking God, if you don’t-“ you were cut off by a loud moan, his fingers suddenly started rubbing your clit quickly, circles pressed into you with expertise.

“The name’s Lea, get it memorized,” he teased, clearly not thinking too much about his mishap.

“Lea, fucking shit, Lea, p-please,” you spit out. Your hips bucked into his hand. It had been so long since anyone had touched you, you were honestly close to prematurely ending too.

“Say my name again,” he demanded, his index and middle fingers teasing your entrance.

“LEA!” He plunged inside you, leaning down to capture your moan with his lips. You kissed him feverently, one of your hands reaching up to claw at his hair. His fingers began pumping in and out of you, slowly building up speed. “Oh my God, Lea,” he spread himself inside you, his fingers making a v shape as he rammed them inside of you. You moved your hips with his actions, a haze taking over your mind. This is everything you’d missed. Being here like this with him. You smiled up at him as best you could. You might look fucking crazy, but you didn’t care. He was two knuckles deep inside now, slowly working more of his long and slender fingers inside with each jerky motion.

Lea was watching you closely, studying every move you made with care. He had appreciated how beautiful you were before, but with a completed heart? You were awestriking. He couldn’t believe how fucking lucky he was to have you here with him. To have waited for him. To have loved him when he was unloveable. Tears welled up in his eyes, and his pace shuddered for it, catching your attention. “Ev-fuck-everything o-okay?” You gasp, nearing your release.

“I love you, (y/n),” Axel whispered. “I love you, (y/n).” Louder this time, tears spilling from his eyes as he says it for the first time. As he feels it for the first time. You’re taken aback and Axel can feel you tighten around him. His pace stops for a moment.

“W-what?” You can’t believe your ears. You never...ever thought you could hear those words from his mouth.

“I love you. I love you so much. (Y/n), I love you.” He can’t say it enough.

“I love you, too, Lea.” He slams his lips to yours, knocking you down onto your back as he resumes pumping his digits in and out of you again. Your instantly on the edge of an orgasm. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” you whisper against his lips, tasting salty wetness between his and yours. You can’t tell if it’s from you or him. You’re both gently sobbing at this point.

“I love you, (y/n),” he says one final time before pushing you over the breaking point. Pleasure crashes down on you in a wave, Lea’s palm rubbing against your clit to help you ride it out. White light fills your head as you moan your lover’s name, back lifting off the bed and hips bucking like wild. Seconds later, you collapse back to the bes, feeling the sensitivity as Lea’s fingers leave you empty once more.

“I...I...I…” you mutter, in a state of complete bliss. You feel something heavy against your tongue and immediately close around the object, sucking yourself off the fingers that were just inside you. Lea pulls them out a moment later, finishing them off himself. You shakily pull yourself up till you’re resting on your elbows, gazing lovingly at the gorgeous man in front of you.

“I love you,” he says simply. “Was it good?”

“The best I’ve ever had. All I’ll ever want again,” you promise him, leaning to the side, placing the gentlest kisses underneath his eyes were his purple scars used to be, drying his tears away. “I love you, Lea.” The words hung in the air like music, Lea’s arms pulling you into him. You rest your head on his chest. This was real. This was something you got to keep forever, now. No more evil would get between you both.

“You want ice cream?” You hear, feeling him nuzzle into your hair. You smile sweetly, cuddling more into him. And then your eyes fly open and you shove away from him, jumping out of the bed.

“I forgot to feed the FUCKING FISH!”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I’m so sorry I do NOT write smut. If it’s bad don’t @ me I don’t take criticism! Thank u to rabies squad for guidance <3


End file.
